That Little Girl
by JavaForever
Summary: It's a middle fic! I've got two dedications on this one! First is to gilmorefanforever for her birthday! And the second is to DieHardJavaJunkie14 for all her help! Read and enjoy and don't forget to give that review button some love!


A/N: My first middle fic! Luke and Lorelai are married. Luke watches his daughter. Another birthday present for gilmorefanforever! Happy birthday Sophie!!!

Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Got it?

That Little Girl

She twirls around the room. This perfect little girl. Her arms are raised above her head; she is up on her toes. Those brown curls, a carbon copy of her mother's. They fly around her as she spins. Sparkling blue eyes that twinkle with excitement. She has existed for six years, and sometimes he still can't believe that she's real.

Once he asked his wife where their daughter got her gracefulness. She reminded him with fondness of their first dance at her sister's wedding. He was so handsome and such a good dancer she told him. He knows though, all he sees when he looks at that little girl is his mother. He remembers his mother teaching him to dance; twirling around the room to the radio. He thought she was silly then, but it made her who she was. Sometimes it makes him feel like crying to see his mother reflected so clearly in his own little girl. He loves her more than words can say and loves that his mother is such a big part of her.

Leap, twirl, he marvels at how poised she looks doing all this. She tried to teach her mother to dance once. That was the final day of the purple "slightly pornographic" monkey lamp. He forbade his wife to dance in the house after that. The little girl stops dancing suddenly and turns to face him. "Come on daddy!" She exclaims. "Dance with me!" He smiles and shakes his head.

"You go ahead." He says. "I'll be in your way."

"Please daddy?" She asks, her bottom lip trembling in that famous pout. That one is all her mother's. "I just want to dance with you."

He can't say no to her. "Fine," He relents, smiling anyway. "Come on." Apparently, she has decided that they need music to dance to, as she goes over to look for something to put on. He wonders what silly song she'll come up with. Surprisingly, the words and music coming from the stereo aren't too bad. He is trying to remember why Lorelai would have a Nat King Cole CD, but gives it up as the little girl grabs his hand and pulls him into the middle of the living room.

"_L is for the way you look at me…"_ She giggles as he holds out his hands to her and she grabs on. They move around the room not really following any pattern in particular. They are simply dancing. She laughs out loud as he holds his arm up in the air and she spins around and around. She let's go of some of that grace and falls against him dizzily. He looks down at her and is ashamed to feel tears prick his eyes. It's stupid; it's just him playing with his daughter. Nothing to cry over. Yet, there is his mother flashing in front of his face. She spins outward and leans her back against him. There is his beautiful wife, she grins up at him with that trademark smile. Even his sister as a young girl, laughing as her mother spun her around the room. All reflected in this adorable little girl; and she is his.

He glances to his right and sees his wife standing there watching them dance. He blushes, but she smiles at him. She thinks it's adorable when they do things like this together. It makes her heart jump to see the way he looks at their daughter. So full of love, and adoration.

The song ends and a new one starts to play. He walks over to his wife and pulls her into a hug. They turn, him with his arms still wrapped around her, her with her hands holding his own. He remembers the day she was born. They lay in the hospital bed, she was asleep and he lying next to her watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, exhausted, but happy and satisfied. That expression never left his mind. Before he knew it, one of the nurses was handing him his new baby girl and he was holding her. She was soft, warm, and that same peaceful expression was mirrored on her face. He wanted to remember it forever. Next to him, his wife stirred and looked up at him. "Madison." She whispered.

"What?" He asked, slightly in a daze.

"Her name should be Madison. Do you like it?" He repeated the name several times and then a wide smile broke out on his face.

"Madison." He whispered.

"Perfect."

Now, they watch that little girl twirl around the room again. She never stops, she's always moving. She is theirs; Luke and Lorelai's. This beautiful, perfect, sweet little girl. She is the proof that they have a middle. He loves her, he loves the middle. Surprisingly enough, for the first time in his life, Luke wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
